Amor Eterno.
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: ¡El primer takari que publicó! Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, es una historia muy triste T_T, pero al final tienen un final feliz... Lo sé, no soy buena para los sumarios, solo lean y dejen reviews.


NOTA: Este fic no es recomendado para personas sensibles o con tendencias cursis o que lloren fácilmente... pero si les gusta el takari y el drama, adelante.  
  
=Amor eterno.=  
  
Por: sora_belldandy(digigoddess)  
  
Ahí estas... te ves tan lindo... pareces un angel... un angel que regresará al cielo...  
Sora se acerca y me abraza, me dice que esto le duele a ella mucho también... que ya nada  
será lo mismo... Tiene un poco de razón... pero no creo que comprenda lo que significa perder  
la mitad de tu alma... ya que Tai está a su lado... vivo... pero tú... estás muerto...  
Me acercó a tu féretro... evitando recordar como te perdí para siempre... pero los recuerdos  
se agolpan en mi mente... obligándome a revivir aquel trágico incidente...  
  
-o-o- Flash back -o-o-  
  
Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba como nunca... y el cielo tenía un color tan intenso, como  
el de tus ojos... todo era perfecto... con justa razón... era el día de nuestra boda...  
Nunca te había visto tan guapo... en ese esmoquin negro... viéndome emocionado mientras avanzaba  
hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre... finalmente... estariamos juntos ante todas las leyes del mundo...  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Después, mi mente me transporta al punto de la tragedia, ocasionado que mis lágrimas salgan de nuevo... creyendolas  
enterradas en algun lugar de mi alma...  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
El atardecer empieza a aparecer frente a los ojos de todos nuestros amigos... un momento hermoso... perfecto... que  
quisiera que se quedara intacto....  
Bailamos... como si nada más nos importara... como si el mundo no existiera. Recuerdo que susurraste en mi oreja que   
me veía como un angel... con mi vestido blanco... todo... absolutamente todo era bello... nada podía pasar... pero...  
Un hombre de mediana edad avanzaba hacia nosotros... más bien era un joven de nuestra edad... Lo reconocí por su pelo  
alborotado... Lo reconocí porque era mi mejor amigo, Davis Motomiya, el chico que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi... pero   
que había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba, o eso pensaba... ya que mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido...   
Me sentí feliz de que el estuviera con nosotros compartiendo este momento tan especial en nuestras vidas... aunque no lo había visto en la  
iglesia... tal vez su trabajo no le hubiera dado tiempo de ser puntual...  
  
La expresión de mi amigo no era de alegría... más bien parecía enojado y tenso... Cuando llegó, todos voltearon a verlo... algo se traía entre manos... ¡Si hubiera  
sabido que era, todo habría cambiado...!  
Lentamente, Davis se acercó hacia donde estábamos... tú te dirigiste hacia él saludándolo... pero el había sacado una pistola de su chaqueta...y te estaba apuntando...  
Me quedé helada el ver el arma en dirección hacia ti... estaba tan asustada de que algo malo pudiera pasarte... que no oía lo que el decía... solo veía  
ese obscuro tubo del cual podría salir una bala en cualquier momento... Davis gritaba que te odiaba... aún recuerdo lo último que dijo...  
-¡Si Kari no es mía no lo será de nadie!  
Después de esto... todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para mí... la bala salió de la pistola... dando en el lugar que yo más temía: tu corazón... sentí tu cuerpo caer  
pesadamente mientras me arrodillaba... había sangre en todos lados... aquel líquido que me aterrorizaba porque me recuerda la guerra, el dolor... sangre en el piso...  
en tu cuerpo... en tu ropa... en mi vestido... no pude más y me abalanzé sobre tí... oía otro disparo.  
  
Davis se había matado de un tiro...  
  
Ya no escuchaba nada... mi cabeza daba vueltas, asimilando la idea... de que estabas muerto. Eso era demasiado para mi corazón... y no pude más... ya que yo me desmayé  
a tu lado, en una vana simulación de que yo también moría, mi mano estrechaba la tuya...  
Y ahora estoy aquí... separada de tu alma por la muerte... y de tu cuerpo por una caja de cristal... Tu hermano está también triste... ¡Pobre Matt! El en realidad te   
amaba demasiado, y no se esperaba que nos dejaras tan pronto... él siempre te protegió para que no te pasara nada... pero ¡oh, ironía!... tuviste que morir en el día  
más feliz de tu vida...  
  
T.K. ... te extraño mucho y deseo con toda mi alma que esto sea una pesadilla, que pronto despierte para encontrarte a mi lado, como siempre... pero se que no, es verdadera  
tu partida...  
No sabes cuantas han sido las noches en las que he deseado morir para estar a tu lado... no sabes lo que daría por que tus ojos se abrieran, poder mirarlos por un solo   
instante... pero no.  
  
A pesar de todo... hay una razón por la cual debo seguir luchando... una razón tan personal e íntima que... nadie me la podrá arrebatar. Ese motivo es un ser que no ha nacido  
todavía... pero que está vivo... que tiene parte de tus cualidades y defectos, así como de los míos. Sonrío mientras siento que dentro de mi emerge una vida... frágil, delicada,  
un bebé... tuyo... y mío... el único vestigio que queda en este mundo de tí... la prueba viviente de que nuestro amor será eterno..., la esperanza de mi corazón... la esperanza... tu emblema... la esperanza...  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora:  
¿Qué tal? ¿Drama puro para los fanáticos del takari? Sorry '^^ pero esto se me ocurrió mientras lavaba los platos en la tarde... me inspiré en un fic del mimato que es similar,  
que leí en algun lado... Es algo patético y dramático, una historia corta pero al final feliz...  
Esta historia trata sobre las reflexiones de Kari en el funeral de T.K.... espero que les haya gustado... luego haré algo más feliz...   
¿ (no hago historias de parejas de Tai o Sora que no sean relativas al taiora), quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea (menos virus)? Sólo mándenlo a mmarquezflores@yahoo.com.mx (también manden imágenes del taiora o sitios de Internet o fan-fics de esta pareja). Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Ayatoshi Hongo; lo demás es mío  
:P Por favor dejen reviews...   
  
Carpe Diem (Vive tu día)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
